The overarching goal of the Oregon ADC (OADC) is twofold: (1) to focus on early detection of change in order to define mechanisms supporting healthy brain aging and the transition to MCI and early dementia, and (2) to facilitate developing effective therapies to prevent or limit these transitions. To achieve these objectives, six cores are organized to catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in Alzheimer Disease (AD) and related disorders through an organizational infrastructure that supports a rich collaborative environment composed of leading edge technologies and methods, multi-disciplinary scientists, empowered research volunteers, and an inspired community of lay and professional stakeholders. The OADC provides the necessary materials to support research through well-characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics. The OADC focuses on specific areas of emphasis: (1) Preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; (2) Markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; (3) Neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; (4) Novel testing of novel treatments; and (5) Improving education and sharing knowledge about dementia. To attain these goals and objectives, the OADC Specific Aims are to: 1. Catalyze and sustain innovative research and discovery in AD and related disorders through an organizational infrastructure supporting a rich collaborative environment composed of leading edge technologies and methods, multi-disciplinary scientists, empowered research volunteers, and an inspired community of lay and professional stakeholders. 2. Focus the innovation and discovery infrastructure of the center toward specific areas of emphasis: (1) Preclinical dementia and activity of disease emphasizing the oldest old; (2) Markers of meaningful change captured through studies of peripheral biomarkers, neuroimaging and continuous in-home behavioral monitoring; (3) Neuropathology of brain aging and late life dementia; (4) Novel testing of novel treatments; and (5) Improving education and knowledge about dementia. 3. Provide the necessary materials to support the science through well-characterized research participants, biological specimens, brain tissue, data provision and analytics. 4. Contribute to the national research commons relevant to AD and related disorders. 5. Provide venues and mechanisms for education and training of new scientists, as well as educating and informing key stakeholders such as clinicians, patients and diverse family members to address the challenges of dementia.